Chocolate
by BennetChevalier
Summary: A light no le gusta el chocolate, pero L le demuestra que no son tan malos. LightxL NC-17 Slash


Waaaaaaaaaaa! no saben cuanto me costó escribir algo, y encima un lemon! Realmente me dió dolores de cabeza, pero creo que no quedo tan mal...una mierda no puede ser *o si?*

**Título: **Chocolate

**Autora: **, Irisphoenix para las del FA

**Rating:** NC-17, acaso hay mas?

**Beta:** La maravillosa y querida Feldy

**Dedicatoria: **Primero que nada, a Kouzumi, la mejor amiga del mundo, una patada en el culo de ella me hace entrar en razón, segundo, a Yuukiss, que se atrevió a leer un fragmento de esto y no se traumó (mucho), tercero, a Konekita, Jigoku y Nelliel, Kone, haces que la sección yaoi funcione y sin ti no hubiera podido ponerme a escribir,Jigo y Nelliel, las quiero mucho suke y seme, peinso en ustedes a diario, y por último y no meno importante, a todas las fans slasheras, yaoistas de Fanfiction y de ForoAnime, que sin ustedes no escribiría mis porquerías XD

Bueno, basta de tonterías y a leer!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chocolate.**

¿Como era posible que a ese anormal le gustaran los dulces? Se sentaba (si a eso que hacia se le puede llamar sentar) y engullía esos trozos de pastel, cerezas, helados o cualquier cosa que le pusieran enfrente de forma asquerosa.

Encima no engorda ¡Ni un jodido gramo! A pesar de que se la pasa sentado, tragando dulces y hablando de idioteces que esta seguro que ni la mitad de ahí entendían, y la otra no le interesaba, no engorda nada, sigue igual de enclenque como siempre. ¡Dios, como lo odio!

-Light-kun, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el subnormal ese.

-No- respondió.

-Juraría que estas pensando algo importante-

"_¿A este idiota que le importa? ¡Déjame pensar lo que se me de la gana!"- Pensé _

-No, no en realidad...-

Él alienígena me miro con sus ojos ojerosos y me sonrío mientras tragaba un pastel de chocolate_"¿Pero que se cree?"_

-¿Seguro? Bueno, como sea. ¿Quieres pastel?-

Justo cuando creía que no lo podía odiar más, sale con eso

-¡No!-gritó- No quiero chocolate, odio los dulces -_"Y a ti"-_

El tipo ese se me quedo mirando de una manera un tanto... ¿Extraña? Como si pensara que la idea de matarme fuera graciosa..._"Encima de enano, amenazador, se ve... ¡No! No se ve gracioso o lindo, ¿En que estoy pensando?"_

-¿Por qué odias el chocolate, Light-kun?- Preguntó L

-Es asqueroso, sabe feo y si comes mucho-_"Como tu"-_puede ser malo para la salud. -_"Ojala te atragantes con el"-_

-¡Bah! Eso no es cierto, el chocolate sabe muy bien, es bueno para recuperar energías y además-dijo con una mirada indescifrable-es afrodisíaco.

-¿A si?-

-Sip.-Dijo el anormal mirándome demasiado extraño... Parecía una mirada ¿Pícara? ¡No! él no es capaz de mirar así.

-Pues yo no me la creo, esa cosa no puede excitar ni a Misa- _"¿Porqué dije eso?"_

Él se rió y mientras se acercaba a mí dijo:

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Preguntó.

**xxx**

"_L me esta besando."Pensé. _

"_Un tipo me está besando"_

"_Estoy jodidamente caliente, y no es justo"_

"_Mmm… sabe a chocolate" "¡No! Resiste"_

"_¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que este idiota bese así?"_

**xxx**

L tenía aprisionado a Light contra una pared, de alguna manera le había agarrado los dos brazos por las muñecas y con la mano que tenía libre exploraba por debajo de su camisa.

-¡Ry, Ryuzaki!-

L dejó de torturar a Light, y metiéndose un chocolate a la boca, empezó a bajar la boca al cuello. Light jadeó, sentía la boca de L lamiendo su cuello, y el olor a chocolate inundaba la habitación, estaba tan caliente que apenas lo soportaba. Él bajo aun más, abrió la camisa de Light y dejando un rastro oscuro lamió una tetilla, al tiempo que con una mano jugaba con la otra.

-¡Joder!- el cerebro de Light se había desconectado, sólo sabía algo con certeza, el mito de el nudo de la cereza y los besos era cierto.

Él fue bajando mas, hasta llegar al botón del pantalón de Light, él que estaba deseando ese momento y sólo pudo asentir cuando L lo miró expectante.

Él se metió otro chocolate a la boca, y de un tirón bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de Light, que para ese entonces tenía una erección para nada despreciable. El pelinegro sin dudar un segundo se metió el miembro de Light a la boca.

Light gimió y se aferró al pelinegro, aquella calidez combinada con que L estaba chapándosela como a uno de aquellos dulces que devoraba (y el terminó lo calentó aun mas) le resultaba irresistible. Miró hacia abajo, Ryuzaki estaba comiéndose literalmente su polla, veía una y otra vez la pálida piel de su amante balancearse y pensó que él era realmente bello, detrás de aquella desfachatez y de esas ojeras, la piel pálida del joven era hermosa.

L retiró su boca de la erección de Light, que gimió de frustración, y besó al castaño, este sintió su propio sabor, mezclado con el dulce del chocolate y el sabor de L y le ordenó al moreno:

-Date la vuelta-

L le cogió una mano y la lamió de una forma que a Light se le antojó lo más, el joven se dio la vuelta y llevó la mano de su amante hacia su culo.

Light introdujo suavemente uno de sus dedos en la entrada del moreno, y lo movió lentamente. El pelinegro soltó un gemido ronco y a Light le dieron ganas de oírlo mil veces más. Introdujo otro dedo y siguió moviéndose.

-Solo hazlo, por favor- suplicó L con una voz mas ronca de lo normal.

Light, dudando un poco, introdujo su miembro en la entrada del moreno, quien jadeó escandalosamente.

-¿E-estás bien Ryuzaki?-

-S-si. Sólo... Espera un poco.

Light detuvo su movimiento... "¡Si tan solo no estuviera tan jodidamente _apretado_!"

-Estoy bien, puedes moverte-gimoteó L con esfuerzo.

Light no esperó más, y de un solo movimiento lo penetró. El pelinegro gimió de dolor y placer y el castaño no pudo más que soltar un grito ahogado.

Light se movió más rápido, dando estocadas certeras.

-¡Ah, joder!-bramó el moreno, perdiendo toda compostura-Haz eso de nuevo.

Trató de encontrar aquel punto que causaba tanto placer a su amante, y lo volvió a tocar, causando una orquesta de gemidos al pelinegro.

Light aumento el ritmo, tocando el punto mágico en cada estocada y, jadeando de placer, tomó la erección de su compañero, acariciándolo distraídamente.

"L, estás tan _caliente y apretado"_

Las penetraciones de Light se volvieron erráticas, al tiempo que este sentía que no podía más. Se venía...

-¡joder, joder, joder!

Light se corrió con un ultimo gemido, al mismo tiempo que L llegaba al clímax.

**xxx**

Una caricia, una sonrisa cómplice, unas manos entrelazadas. Enemigos unidos, amigos y más que eso.

-¿Porqué nunca me dijiste que follabas tan bien?- Preguntó

-Nunca preguntaste-

Estaban apoyados uno contra el otro en la pared, manchados de semen, saliva y chocolate, el olor a sexo inundaba la habitación y parecía que el mundo se había parado.

Solo ellos dos.

-¿Y te convencí?-

-¿De qué?-

-¡Del chocolate! Por eso follamos en primer lugar.-

-¡Ah! Definitivo- Light sonrió pícaramente-Pero me temo que tengo otro problema.-

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?-

-Nada, es que le tengo aversión a la crema batida... ¿Crees poder ayudarme?-

-Será un placer.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, espero que no sea una cosa horripilante, no seré una gran escritora, pero hice mi esfuerzo.

*créditos*

Esto es para el concurso de Foro Anime de fic yaoi, espero que las yaoistas de esos Lares comenten aparte de que voten, me encantaría saber que les pareció! si les gustó puedo hacer mas! XD

*fin de créditos*

A aquellas que se topen con esta cosa, dejen un review, que son la comida para mi imaginación x3

Las quiero mucho guapas!!

IrisPhoenix, etc...


End file.
